Not too late
by uknowurnotashotasjacob
Summary: Zack is having a pleasant life in the lifestream, when he meets a little girl who wants to help him. Zack is thrown back into the lives of Cloud and others. While have some smut and definite angst.
1. Chapter 1

Allrighty! This is a Final Fantasy fanfiction obviously and I would first of all like to thank DanyuUshiha and her wonderful video, because if it wasn't for that video I would've never come up with the amazing plot that's found it's way into my head!

Anyways this will probably end up having SOME smut, but not much because I don't like nosebleeds! Anyways, Enjoy. And REVIEW!!! because if you don't I won't write!

Chapter 1

"Who are you?" he whispered.

The blond girl smiled and shut her sketchbook, crossing her hands over it. She was small. Really, really small. Yet she had an air of confidence around her that Zack couldn't quite place. The room they were in was completely white, and had only one chair in it, which the girl occupied. This place definitely didn't look like something you'd find in the life stream.

"My name's Namine, and your name, is Zack." she smiled at the surprise that made itself known on Zack's face.

"How do you know my name?"

Namine shrugged, shaking her head. "Secrets of the life stream I guess."

"This doesn't look like the life stream, or feel like the life stream for that matter."

"That's because it's not."

All right, now he was confused. Really confused. So first he fought Shinra, check. After that he died talking to Cloud, check. Then he saw Angeal, and Aerith, in the life stream, check. And now…he was here. That's weird. Nodding to himself he decided to ask the most obvious question he could think of.

"Why am I here? And where is here?"

Namine laughed, reminding him of bells. "You're here because I want to help you. And here, is where I live. An alternative world from yours."

"You want to help me?" he asked.

"Yes. You're hero Zack. And I've decided to give you another chance to return to your beloved ones. To return to _him_." she finished with a wave of her hand.

She stood and walked over to him, flipping her sketch book open and passing it to him, looking up about a foot due to her small height. Zack accepted the sketch book, looking in to see a picture of his sword shoved into the ground outside of Midgar. Next to the sword stood Cloud, looking up at the sky.

He ran his fingers across the penciled form of Cloud before asking: "How are you going to do that?"

"Simple. All you have to do is sign your name here," she pointed to the corner of the page. "Next to my name. And you'll wake up here. But, there's a catch…"

He smiled and chuckled. "There always is. What is it?"

"You have to fight. One battle, that's all I ask. But you have to fight alone, and you'll have to fight….him." she averted her eyes and grabbed the sketch book.

Namine flipped to another page and handed it back and pointed to the only figure on the page. Zack couldn't stop himself from the hardened look his face had taken on. This was the man who had forced him to do what he did, the man who took away his once friend. Well at least it was Zack's friend. He could never figure out if it was a one sided relationship or not.

"So you want me to fight Sephiroth?"

She gasped, and there was a certain emotion in her eyes in which he could not place. Sadness? Guilt, perhaps.

"It's the only way. Sephiroth is a ghost that lives on inside of you. You have to be able to fight your inner demons. And Sephiroth is one of them."

Zack nodded. "What am I fighting with?"

Namine smiled sadly before motioning towards the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall was a sword that looked frightening resemblance to that of his buster sword. "It's not the same sword you used, but it's a replica."

The sword glowed lightly before vanishing, only to appear again in his hands. Grasping the sword in two hands, Zack experimented a few swings, before nodding to himself.

Namine walked across the room to sit on her chair before grabbing a pencil from seemingly nowhere. With a look of determination mixed with fear she asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded slowly before falling into a ready stance.

"Bring on the big boy!"

* * *

"So this is how the great Zack Fair will end?" Sephiroth chuckled darkly before bracing the Masamune's tip against his throat, enticing a gulping reflex from the ex-soldier.

Zack had several cuts lining his body, not many deep, but a select few were practically raining blood down his body. Yet Sephiroth showed no sign that he was in pain due to his injuries. Namine stood at the other side of the room from them, she shook her head lightly and turned, not wanting to watch him die. Again.

"Sephiroth….what happened to you? Where did the real you go?" he whispered.

Zack squeezed the hilt of his fake buster sword, waiting for the moment he hoped would come.

"The real me?" Sephiroth laughed and lifted the Masamune only an inch. That was all he needed. Zack swung the sword with all his might, striking Sephiroth in the side. Sephiroth's face twisted into an angry rage was the last thing Zack remembered as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! 3 reviews! I'm so happy. Alright then how about 5 new reviews for the chapter after this? PWEASE? *gives you the puppy dog eyes that you can't deny.*

And without further ado:CHAPTER 2!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"CLOUD!"

Tifa ran out of Seventh Heaven and towards him. She brushed a loose strand of her hair back and behind her ear. By now Cloud had hoped that she had realized that it was hopeless to run after him. It was hopeless to care for him when he didn't want to be cared for. When they were little kids in Nibelheim, Tifa had been popular and he hadn't, but she was still nice to him. Yet, she had only been nice because she pitied him at that time.

Now it was different, Cloud honestly felt sorry for her, because it was impossible. It was impossible for him to love her when he still loved Zack.

_I wish I could've told him._

Sighing, he swung a leg off of his bike, Fenrir, and headed into the bar. Tifa followed behind silently, knowing that he wasn't in the mood to talk, most likely. Tifa called for the kids and Cloud was met with a blur of brown and then had Marlene attached to one of his legs.

"Cloud! You're back!"

Denzel appeared from the stairs, a smile gracing his lips. "You're back."

Cloud merely nodded, sat on one of the bar stools and pulled Marlene onto his lap. He listened silently as she told him about school and things of that sort. But he was really just listening to the pleasant thrumming of her voice. To tell the truth her voice had the same calm effect that Aerith's had had. Maybe he would take her to the church one day and show her the flowers.

He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see Denzel staring at him. "Are you staying the night, Cloud?"

Suddenly the room was quiet. Marlene's voice stopped and Tifa stood stock still, a half polished glass in her hand.

_I guess it couldn't hurt._

Pursing his lips Cloud nodded and Marlene clapped her hands while Denzel smiled. Now was the task of telling the kids he actually wanted some sleep right now, without hurting their feelings. Thankfully, he didn't have to, because Tifa told them that Cloud had a delivery tomorrow and he needed his rest. Once the kids had left to their own rooms Tifa fixed him with a look.

"There was a call for the delivery service?"

She nodded and passed him a piece of paper with the details on it. "Somewhere outside of here, they just gave general directions, and Cloud…."

He looked up from the paper towards her, but not looking into her eyes. He couldn't stand the sadness he knew they held.

"Cloud….Be safe."

He nodded and left, heading to go see the church before he went to bed.

* * *

_It's cold here. Did I die again? No, this doesn't feel like the life stream. Did Namine…._

Almost immediately following that thought Zack felt himself sit up and he forced himself to open his eyes. What he saw was bringing back a lot of memories all at once. The first was of him, lying on this cliff, Cloud hovering over him, the buster sword in a backwards grip, blood covering one side of his face. The next was of Aerith. Their first date, and him giving her the ribbon so she would remember him.

Namine had done it. She had saw it fit that he be brought back, and she had done it. But now what? He was here on a cliff miles away from Midgar. How the hell was he suppose to get there? Walk?

"_No silly, you're suppose to fly. Really how else do you think you're going to get there? Cloud walked all the way there you can too!"_

Ok, now he was hearing voices. That wasn't good. Maybe Namine had made him insane while she was at it.

"_Baka! You're not insane!"_

Suddenly a warm presence appeared, as if it was in the back of his mind. A face appeared before him, a few seconds later, a whole body. A solid body. Well bodies are appearing out of nowhere, which meant he was definitely insane. It was a girl who had a strikingly almost exact face as Namine, but this girl had red hair and a pink dress. Not at all like the white dressed blond girl who had brought him here. The red head waved and stuck out a hand.

She helped Zack to his feet and then stood across from him, a smile on her face. "My name's Kairi. Namine sent me to help you, because obviously you're not smart enough to get along on your own."

"Hey! I resent that!"

With a wave of her hand she dismissed his comment and pointed towards Midgar. "It shouldn't take very long to walk there. But first I have some things I need to tell you."

He nodded and waited for her to begin.

"First of all, I will be your escort through this world. You can't go over a mile away from me on your own free will without dropping dead where you stand. Basically if you leave me without being captured or something of the like, then you will inevitably be sent back to the life stream. Now don't give me that look! All the things I'm going to tell you are rules set by Namine."

Zack crossed his arms and pouted, but sat comfortably, to prepare himself for the rest of her speech. "What else?"

Kairi glared and also sat down. "I was getting to it! Anyways, in order to get you here and back alive and breathing she had to force everyone to forget about you. All your friends, your family and your enemies, they've all forgotten you exist." she raised her hand as Zack was about to say something and took a breath. "But all paperwork about you is still around somewhere. So if you wanted you could prove to everyone how you're a big bad soldier boy. Also your birth certificate is also existing, so if you went to Gongaga and showed your momma who you are, I'm sure she would believe you."

Zack immediately felt the sadness worm it's way into his heart. Everyone had forgotten about him… that means….

"So Cloud's forgotten me too?" he whispered.

Kairi's averted her eyes but shook her head in a 'no' filling his heart with unsuppressed hope.

"Cloud has forgotten you died, but nothing else. He remembers your time in SOLDIER and he also remembers you time with that evil man, Hojo, but he doesn't know how he got to where he is now or what has happened to you. It's your choice whether or not to tell him about it."

Nodding, the two stood and turned to face Midgar. Zack chuckled and yelled. "I'm coming Midgar!!"

And with that they jumped from the cliff towards the sandy fields that eventually would lead them to Midgar, and to Cloud.

* * *

Stopping outside of the Church, Cloud looked around. He felt as if he had forgotten something, something important but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what it was. _Oh well,_ he thought, pushing the doors to the Church open slowly, he shut them behind him and walked past the pews and up to the flowers. They were all white lilies. A flower, that to Cloud, represented purity and strength. He looked up at the broken roof and watched as it rained down onto the flowers.

_I wonder where Zack is…. I haven't heard from him in over a year, since we got out of Hojo's lab._

Cloud sighed and sat on one of the pews seats. He unhooked his sword and slowly took of his shoulder pads, laying them carefully on the ground. Reclining his head back, with his arms stretched over the back of his seat he stared up at the sky. There was always on thought that always popped up into his head whenever he sat in this Church.

_Why haven't I told him yet? I know I love him but….Oh yeah I know why! Number One I haven't seen him in a year, and Number Two, he likes girls! He loved Aerith. I miss her…_

A dark voice entered in his head and it laughed at him.

_You mean you miss __**him. **_

_**

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Could you run any slower?"

Kairi scoffed and jumped up over a large rock. "I'm sorry I wasn't blessed with super SOLDIER speed."

Zack cringed at that, noting to himself it was only because of the Mako Injections and then being bathed in a tub of the stuff for five years was probably the only reason why. It was a considerable achievement that Kairi could keep up with him the way she was. It was much faster than any normal human should be able to run. But when he thought about it, Namine wasn't really normal either, and if this girl was sent with him because of Namine, then she wasn't normal either.

"So, Kairi, How do you know Namine?"

Kairi chuckled and formed a heart with her hands, curling each finger and placed it to her chest. "Namine and I are lovers."

Before he knew it he was face down in the sand outside of Midgar with a laughing Kairi standing a few feet ahead. "Lovers?!"

She laughed and flipped her hair. "Is it really that surprising? I mean you love Cloud."

"Well ya, but you and Namine are," he searched for his words. "Well, you're like polar opposites. She's south, you're north. Ya know?"

She thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. "I guess so. I mean she is quite shy compared to me. Also, I'm the more cheerful out of the two of us."

"Exactly, it's hard to imagine the two of you…bumpin' uglies."

Kairi stared at him with a wide eyes and her mouth formed in and O shape that reminded Zack of a gaping fish, but then seconds later she appeared like she was going to kill him. Or at least permanently injure him or something. " 'bumpin' uglies!' that's what you think me and Namine are. Fuck buddies?!"

Zack brought his hands up, frantically waving them. "NO! It was just an expression! Oh, god, you're gonna kill me. Come on, I just got back and- Wait, what the hell are you laughing at?"

Kairi was practically dying of laughter, tears forming at her eyes, and her hands clutching frantically at her sides as she took in the state of a frightened Zack. And now, a very, very confused Zack. After she had finished she helped Zack to his feet, while suppressing a fit of laughter that was trying to return to her. She shook her head and glanced toward Midgar. It was nighttime now, and they had been running since Zack's return, which had been early morning.

"I suppose we could rest now, if you wanted." She said, gesturing to cave that had formed in a rock formation near them.

"But if we keep going we'll get to Cloud by morning." Zack protested, he really, really wanted to see Cloud.

"Yes. Yet, if we keep going there will be monsters about, and neither of us are currently armed at the moment if you haven't noticed. Although you took Sephiroth out, I'm not sure you could take out a couple of Behemoth's out with your bare hands." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Well then I guess we could rest. But only till sunrise."

Kairi smiled and nodded. They made their way to the cave and Zack was surprised to see Kairi pull out a fire materia. She explained that Namine had actually given her several materia, since her blond lover hadn't wanted her to be totally helpless while traveling this planet. She then searched the cave for some wood, and brought back a sizeable amount, laying it in the center of the cave. Casting a level one fire spell, she lighted the wood and laid herself down on the ground.

"Hey, Zack?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Cloud?"

The sudden question caught him off guard. No one except Aerith had ever asked him that, and she had listened patiently as he explained that he and Cloud were on a mission together were they had conversation about their hometowns and where they were from and such. He had said that while he may have been having a normal conversation with the blond, he was really imagining that he was screwing the blond senseless in the snow. Aerith had blushed pink at that and had looked away, stating that Zack was a pervert and that he shouldn't discuss his same sex fantasies with women.

He smiled kindly at Kairi and glanced at the fire as memories that had been blurred during his time in the Mako tanks, swam back to him. Suddenly he remembered several things at once. Like the first time he had wanted to kiss Cloud, but had held himself back because he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship over his feelings which were, most likely, not mutual.

"We were on a mission. He was the only one who was keeping up with me on the snow, even Tseng, of the Turks, wasn't keeping up. Man, was he tired. Anyways, I told him that at least someone was keeping up with me, and he said 'well I'm a country boy too,' and then our first conversation was about our homes and Mako Reactors."

Kairi nodded, a faint interest in her eyes. It looked like she was far away, in her own world, and in that world probably sat Namine, with her sketch book. Then it hit him. He didn't know anything about Kairi, but he was practically following her lead as if they knew each other for years. He had just met her, yet for some reason, he found her completely trust worthy. It was like when he had met, Cloud. Although he hadn't known him, he felt compelled to trust Cloud with everything.

Zack sighed and took of his shoulder pads and boots, and then his shirt, letting the warmth from the fire touch his skin. He was paler than usual, but that could be because he'd just risen from the dead. It wasn't like he was expected to be in top shape. Yet, he still had his toned body and he could feel the SOLDIER strength emanate from him like a water faucet. He lay onto the cold surface of the cave floor and closed his eyes, hoping that all of this hadn't some dream and he wouldn't wake up in the morning and figure out that he was in the life stream.

Cloud sat abruptly. He'd fallen asleep and had slept through the whole night. No interruptions. That was weird, he hardly ever slept at all, yet he had slept a whole night without a peep. He hadn't dream, yet that might have something to do with the fact that he had fallen asleep lying in Earth's flowers. Sighing, Cloud brought his knees to his chest as he buckled First Storage onto his back. The six different hilts splayed around him, making him look a bit more threatening than he would with just one sword. He walked over to a chest in the side of room where he kept his belongings and pulled out his PHS.

Frowning, he noticed that there were no calls from Tiff. She always called him at night. Although he never answered. He had never gotten over the fact that although, Tiff never liked him as a teenager, and had only had a conversation with him once, she know was constantly proclaiming her undying love for him. He figured it was probably just because he was a hero now. He had killed Sephiroth three times now, and although it pained him deeply to do so each time, he would do it again today. Should the One Winged Angel show. Sephiroth wasn't exactly fond of him, but the man was his hero, and he would give anything to go back into that time in Nibelheim and try to change everything that happened. Although it was probably impossible to do so.

A ringing filled the hall and Cloud sighed, looking at the number. Reno. Flipping open the phone he lifted the mouthpiece to his face. "Strife."

"Yo, Cloud. How's it goin'?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering why he could her gunshots in the background, and why the Turk would call him, of all people, while on a mission. "What do you want, Reno?"

"I can't just call you to say hi? That's a little-" he heard Reno yell obscenities at some gunner as he probably, most likely, killed him. Finally there was a bit of static and yet Reno could be heard breathing on the other line.

"Reno?" he asked, wondering whether or not talking would give away the Turks position to someone.

"I'm here, yo. I just got…hurt a little. 's all."

"What did you call for, Reno?" he whispered, concern edging his voice at hearing the redhead was in pain.

"Because I wanted to hear your voice."

The whispered reply had almost caused Cloud to drop the phone. He had hurt Reno. He had given Reno the thought that he actually had a chance, and then had ripped his heart in two. He felt so guilty for it, and he had never forgiven himself, just like he had never forgiven himself for Earth's inevitable death. Or the Death of hundreds of people in Midgar, or even for the Death of the beloved General and his Remnants. Goddess, he felt like he had carved the headstone for Reno's grave.

"R-Reno…I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, yo. Cause it's not your fault. Shiva, it's probably my fault to begin with." Reno cut in. Cloud's hand shook as he fought to control himself. He hadn't meant….he didn't want to….

"God, Reno…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…Cloud?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day, buddy."

Reno laughed and Cloud sighed, showing his obvious discomfort. "You too, Reno. Bye."

"Bye, and Cloud….can I….uh…come over, tonight?"

Cloud sighed. He _did_ owe Reno, after all the pain and heartbreak he'd caused him. Reno most likely hadn't been involved with anyone, and Cloud was willing to oblige Reno in his needs. Weighing his options he ended the conversation with a hesitant 'yes' and clicked his phone shut. It would be another hour till Reno got to his own apartment, and Cloud would meet him there. It took 30 minutes to get there from Seventh Heaven, so he would make stop and see the kids, talk to Tifa and then head to Reno's.

"Cloud!" Marlene ran to him, clutching something very shiny in her hands. Well it looked shiny to Cloud anyway.

"Hello, Marlene. What do you have?"

Marlene smiled, her hair and sweet innocent features reminding him, once again, of Aerith. "It's a necklace, for you! Vincent asked me to give it to you. It's really pretty. He said he wanted to give it to this girl but didn't have the chance to. I asked him if I could give it to you and he said yes."

Cloud nodded and took the necklace from her hands. He gasped at the beauty the object held. It was a simple silver chain with a jewel encased in silver at the back, and at the front it was a beautiful green. Reminding him, with a shiver, of the eyes of the man he'd cut down three different times. Turning, he settled onto his knees and put the necklace over his shoulder.

"Could you put it on Marlene?" he asked, his voice soft and full of tenderness.

Marlene nodded quickly and put the necklace around his neck. He moved a few spikes out of the way and let her click it in place before lowering his hands. She smiled at him, mirth showing in every essence of her being.

"Tifa wants to see you, and Denzel told me to tell you hi, he's spending the night at a friend's."

Cloud nodded, his whole being seeming to tense at the knowledge that Tifa was inside. Sighing, he patted Marlene on the head and walked into the bar. Tifa sat on a stool, one hand holding a piece of paper, and the other wrapped around a glass filled with vodka. A drinking Tifa, was never a good Tifa. It was a horrible, scary, impossibly strong Tifa, who would kill anyone who pissed her off. This meant that he would have to be very careful of what he said. Or he might just die.

Tifa glanced up, and waved solemnly at him before looking back down into her glass. She downed the poor liquid in one gulp and slammed the glass down onto the table, cracking it down the center, but not breaking it.

"How are you today, Cloud?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Good, and yourself?"

"I've been better."

"Ah.."

Cloud nodded, seemingly to himself and crossed the room, taking a place on a stool to the left of her. She glanced up, he could smell her breath. It stunk of her best liquor. "Any calls for the delivery service?"

She nodded and handed him a piece of paper. It had the number of Reno's apartment and a time, which was 40 minutes from now. It was his excuse. Reno gave him an excuse so that he could leave and visit him without anyone being suspicious. Thank god Reno was a Turk.

"Thank you. Bye Tifa."

He stood, waving a little and left Seventh Heaven on a straight road to Reno's apartment.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Oh my god, I am soooo sorry. heehee forgive me?

Anyways, I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry about that, but i have school starting and all, so I've been kind of busy, BUT because of your wait, at the end of the week on Saturday, you will have an AMAZING triple update, so just wait a little longer.

REALLLY SORRY!!!


End file.
